1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power supply device which controls switching frequency.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is necessary to vary switching frequency depending on load condition to improve efficiency. Feedback data is acquired according to loads and switching frequency is determined based on the feedback data. The efficiency depends on the load condition, and it is thus necessary to provide a switching frequency control which can provide improved efficiency irrespective of loading condition.